


罗兰莓冰糕

by Haru_la_Kaze



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_la_Kaze/pseuds/Haru_la_Kaze
Summary: 想要吃清清凉凉的罗兰莓冰糕却没有金币。那就只能用肉体来偿还啦——！
Relationships: mob - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	罗兰莓冰糕

萨纳兰今日艳阳高照，毒辣的太阳灼烤着大地，叫人忍不住诅咒这该死的天气。  
男人躲在一棵树下，头顶的绿荫挡下了阳光，却止不住一股股热浪。男人赤裸着上身，黝黑结实的胸膛上淌着细密的汗珠，他拉了顶宽大的帽子扇风，这样倒也能有一丝凉意。  
在他身上放着个棉被盖着的箱子，一面十分简陋的招牌插在地方。  
——夏日纳凉，罗兰莓冰糕。  
在萨纳兰这地方，冰算是个稀罕玩意。有钱人家的房子大多修有地窖，除了收藏酒水以外，就是纳冰之用。讲究些的，会在冬天派商队去其他国家取来一船一船的天然冰雪；次一等的，只能花大价钱雇黑魔法师造出大块的人造冰——还免不了遭受法师的白眼。  
男人箱子里存的冰糕，就是通过第二种途径做出来的。他曾经在咒术师行会学习，但怎么也学不会火焰的咒语。被迫离开行会的男人几经周转，倒是想出卖冰的生意。  
冰糕的价格不低，一个上午也没卖出多少。日头最毒的时候，附近几个赌场的舞女们纷纷换班出门，好一些在男人的小摊前露出渴望的神色——他知道收入不高的舞女买不起这种奢侈的点心，但也不赶人走。  
男人悄悄打量着那些猫魅舞女们裸露的皮肤、结实匀称的腿和饱满的胸部，暗自羡慕那些有钱人左拥右抱的堕落生活。  
等这群活泼的猫魅散去，男人发现还有个小个子姑娘站在前面。她一样穿着类似舞女的衣服，可性感诱惑的舞裙套在拉拉菲儿的身上，总有些不伦不类的感觉。  
他眯起眼去瞧拉拉菲儿，拉拉菲儿也露出笑容正看着他。  
“您能给我一支冰糕吗——不过我没有钱。”  
拉拉菲儿的谈吐听上去很有教养，不过说出来的话却让人摸不着头脑。  
男人摆了摆手：“10枚金币，不谈价。”  
“您是商人，怎么会有不能谈的生意？”拉拉菲儿族的女孩绕过箱子，站到男人面前，“我可以用其他方法补偿您。”  
她撩起头发，走到离男人太过接近的距离，像是怕对方拒绝，又多补充了一句：“您看，我这样的拉拉菲儿也吃不了太多。给我卖相不好或是折损了的冰糕也可以。”  
男人对拉拉菲儿族本来没有兴趣，他喜欢的是有胸有屁股的女人。可拒绝的话到了嘴边突然打了个弯；或许是之前被物女们勾起了邪火，男人多打量了拉拉菲儿几眼。  
她长相乖巧，粉色的齐肩短发卷得整整齐齐，异常白嫩的皮肤简直像能掐出水儿来，要不是穿着低俗的衣服，又讲着流莺才会说的话，男人甚至觉得她会是谁家偷跑出来的小姐。  
他干咽了口唾沫，嘴里还是发干：这样有教养的女人，他还没有干过。  
男人沉默地掀开盖着的棉被，从箱子底下里拿出一支断了一半的奶白冰糕。他浇了小半勺罗兰莓果酱在上面，蹲下来递到拉拉菲儿面前：“你可要想好，小姑娘。吃了的话，就要……”  
拉拉菲儿扶着他的手，伸出小小的舌头，像小猫一样舔起了冰糕。鲜艳的莓果从冰糕上滑落，在拉拉菲儿干净的胸衣上留下了淡红色的污渍，她咬下一块冰糕，含糊不清地嘀咕弄脏了自己的衣服，说着就解开了身上的衣结。  
一具雪一般的胴体出现在男人眼前，他大吃一惊，慌忙去看周围有没有人在。  
“别担心，这个时间……不会有人来的。”谈吐优雅的女孩，却以十分不雅的姿势慢慢地、撩情地舔舐着冰糕，乳白的雪糕融化开来，来不及吞咽的汁液流到男人手上。  
“我真是不小心，把您的手也弄脏了。”  
男人感觉到凉凉的小舌触上他的手指，少女比吃雪糕时更加细心地品尝了起来，就连指缝间的甜水也一并舔了干净。  
冰糕已经落在地上融化了。  
“摸摸我好吗？”少女如同雾面水晶一般的眼瞳中，蒙上一层情欲的水汽。她引着男人的手去抚摸自己的胸口，那一对柔软小巧的乳房因为情欲而鼓胀了起来。  
男人不再需要她的任何敦促，拉拉菲儿的胸和其他女人也没有什么不同——他感受着手掌下挺立的乳珠，扯着粉色的肉粒又揉又搓。  
“哎呀……！您太……这样弄好舒服哦……”  
拉拉菲儿的脸颊上浮现出红晕，他一逗弄这女孩的胸脯，少女就发出隐忍着的动听声音。男人被撩得心猿意马，猴急地去摸她腿间的私处，只摸到黏黏滑滑的水液。  
“真着急。”女孩轻笑了一声，分开腿用手掰开了下面兴奋充血的嫩肉。  
她没想到男人会直接把两根手指送进去——早就被充分开发过的肉穴顺利容纳了男人粗糙的手指，被填充的快感让她双脚有些发软。  
“站…站不住了……”  
“没关系，我能撑住你。”男人有些恶意地把手指往里顶了顶，少女果真像没了力气一样，全身的重量只靠男人的手托这，手指更是触到了最深处的软肉。  
“那里……那里……”少女发出如哭似泣的哀鸣，可小小的哀鸣里带上了甜蜜的气息。  
男人哪还忍得下去，解开裤子，抱起拉拉菲儿少女的身体就往自己的阴茎上按——她过于窄小的蜜穴被粗暴地撑开了，下意识抗拒着男人的进入，而少女本身则努力放松着身体，以免遭受更多的痛苦。她的小穴一缩一合地含着男人的下体，夹得那人低声咒骂了两句，箍着她的腰一下顶到了底。  
痛呼声只起了个头，就被拉拉菲儿自己用手捂在嘴里。男人也怕引来旁人，便把沾染了少女体液的手指塞入对方口中。  
“好好舔！你这个不检点的荡妇！”  
他看着少女眼中浮现出泪水，感到心中一种说不出的畅快，另一只手搂着拉拉菲儿的腰就猛干起来——他想拉拉菲儿族真是个挺好的性玩具，身体轻盈柔软，顶起来一点都不累，还咬得很紧。他每一下都能撞到最深处的软肉，拉拉菲儿胡乱地呜呜悲鸣，可身体的颤抖出卖了她的真实感受。  
男人很满意地看着对方端庄的脸哭得花容失色，转念间有了新的“主意”。他早就想试试看女人的子宫，但平常他纾解欲望的女人很难碰到那里——而现在他正在碾着拉拉菲儿的宫口，享受着湿漉漉小穴的按摩。  
他继续用力把拉拉菲儿往下按，少女扭动身体挣扎着，只是徒然给男人增添了情趣。他用力顶了进去，只觉得一张更会吸的小嘴含住了他的阴茎。往外抽时，拉拉菲儿激动地全身乱颤倒是像要高潮的模样。  
男人便不再担心，肆意在拉拉菲儿族少女的体内驰骋。  
他在女人最隐秘的子宫里，射出了所有精液。那时拉拉菲儿已经被玩得四肢瘫软，她张着口大声喘息，被男人手指拉出来的银丝还挂在她的唇边；少女下面那张嘴也完全合不拢，一股一股地往外吐着精液与蜜水。  
男人觉得自己还射了更多在拉拉菲儿族的肚子里，说不定她会怀上自己的孩子。他只担忧了一会儿，就讥讽地想：那还不是这女人自己的错，为了半根冰糕就出卖自己的身体。  
他给拉拉菲儿胡乱穿回原来的衣服，只看到两条肉乎乎的腿上还留有欢爱时留下的红痕。而她的衣服几乎遮不住身上任何的痕迹。  
“好了。”他想了想又在少女手中塞了半根做坏了的罗兰莓冰糕，“你走吧，我还要做生意呢。”  
他轻轻推了推少女，看着拉拉菲儿摇摇晃晃地走了几步，拐了个弯消失不见，心想这可怜的姑娘回家路上免不了要被更多嫖客纠缠。  
而事实上，拉拉菲儿拐弯之后，脸上那种痴态就消失得干干净净。她摸了摸自己的肚子，似乎还在回味那场过激而背德的性爱。  
手上的罗兰莓冰糕开始融化，低劣的冰属性魔法抵抗不住烈阳的温度。  
可罗兰莓鲜艳得刚好。  
拉拉菲儿低声咏唱了一个咒语，冰属性的以太凝聚在她手上。  
一整根罗兰莓冰糕，她快活地咬了一口，酸酸甜甜，正是她最喜欢的味道。


End file.
